


The Best Gifts Are Simple Ones

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Vignette, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a simple gift to bring out a shade of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gifts Are Simple Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Best Gifts Are Simple Ones  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 536  
Genre: WAFF  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome

Kagome emerged from the well and slung her bags to the ground next to it. She looked around, stunned to find that Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her. She muttered, “Of course, the one time I want him to be here right when I come back he isn't here.”

Settling against the well frame, Kagome sighed. She rummaged through her bag, pulling a small box out. She straightened the ribbon, and stood up, pulling her backpack onto her shoulder. If Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her by the well, she had a good idea where he might be. Kagome set out towards the Sacred Tree, hoping to find him there.

Kagome stopped underneath it, relishing in the cool shade it provided. She searched its branches, trying to detect the hint of red fabric. Disappointed, Kagome turned her back to the tree. She snorted, “Not here, either.”

A soft rustling of grass greeted her, and a gruff voice said, “You're early, you know. For once.”

“I know.” Kagome smiled. She handed him the box. “Here. I got this for you.”

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised, and his ears twitched. He asked, “What are you up to now?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Just open it already.”

Inuyasha sliced the ribbon away from the box and took the lid off. He gasped, and a boyish look of awe crossed his face. Inuyasha lifted the set of black chopsticks with red tips out. He asked, “For me?”

“Of course. I know yours were really worn down.” She pointed to some gold script on them. “They even have your name on them, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha clutched them tightly in his hand. He whispered, “Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.”

“How about I make you some ramen, and you can try out your new set of chopsticks, alright?”

He nodded, an uncharacteristic smile crossing his face. “Yeah. I'd like that.”

Kagome prepared the cup of instant noodles and handed them to an eager Inuyasha. He quickly began to wolf down the ramen. She could see the quick movements of his chopsticks in black and red flashes. His eyes lit up, and he sighed in contentment when he was done. He took a small cloth out from his haori, carefully cleaned the lacquered sticks, and pocketed them.

Kagome said, “I'm glad you like them, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin, his fangs glinting. “I can't wait to try other stuff from your time with them.”

Kagome shook her head. It was as if she was seeing a glimpse of a young, innocent Inuyasha flicker across his face. It made her feel good that something so simple could make him so happy. She asked, “Does that mean you like the lunches I make?”

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, and then he laughed. The lightness of it bubbled out, and Kagome marveled at its joy. There was a rich warmth to its deep timbre. She had never heard Inuyasha laugh this heartily before. This was most certainly the shade of the little boy shining through. This was what he must have been like before all his adversities had hardened him. Inuyasha looked down at her, unbridled mirth in his eyes.

“Well?”

“What do you think, wench?”


End file.
